ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ochukras the Serpent
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Ochukras the Serpent is an ancient Serpentine Necromancer who once wanted to convert Ninjago into a land ruled by the dead. He was banished to the Never-Realm by Ignacia Concordia. He also has the ability to split into five different forms, one for each of the five Serpentine Tribes. He also the creator of The Resurrected. History: Creation Ochukras was once five different Serpentine known as Ras, Och, Fang-U, Kras and Huk. They served The Overlord and experimented with his Darkness, Dark Matter and their own Dark Magic. The result was a single being formed from their bodies who called himself Ochukras the Serpent. He was witness to Kaneshiro and Mystake's fight with the Oni taskforce and secured the Oni corpses after the battle for his future plans. First Invasion Sometime after Ignacia was born, Ochukras would begin to see his plans through, resurrected the dead to serve as his own army with three generals to command it. During his reign as supreme villain of Ninjago, he would cross paths with many Elemental Masters until his fateful battle with Ignacia where he was banished to the Never-Realm. Trapped in the Never-Realm Banished to the Never-Realm, Ochukras was beyond enraged at his fate and swore vengeance upon Ninjago, that he would return convert the Realm into a land of the living dead. He would travel throughout the Never-Realm, learning new things and gaining new allies as he searched for a way out. He would remain trapped for more then nine hundred years, witness to the rise and fall of the Ice Emperor, Ochukras learnt many new things. He would learn of a spell that could transport him across the Realms and embarked on a journey to learn this spell. The Return Ochukras would soon return to Ninjago twenty years after The Ninja had retired from active duty and been replaced with the Tech Ninja. Ochukras would proceed to rebuild his army, gathering many dead to serve him and resurrecting Harumi to serve as one of his new generals alongside Samukai and Kozu. His reign of terror only lasted a short span of two months before he was defeated by Lydia and banished once more to the Never-Realm, though this time without his staff. Legacy Ochukras' name would be remembered as the Necromancer who was banished twice, he had a large hall in the Ninjago Museum dedicated to him and his armies. He is now known to be forever trapped in the Never-Realm without his staff. Personality: Ochukras is a cunning and manipulative being. He is smart, ruthless and brutal. He is obsessed with the idea of the dead ruling over Ninjago. He will use others, if only to further his own goals and has no issues with backstabbing allies if it means achieving what he wants. He is easy to anger when his plans are derailed. Appearance: Ochukras has three heads, each with long necks like an Anacondrai, his tail is green, his scales are orange, black and blue. His hands are blue while his upper body is red. His eyes are swirl like a Hypnobrai. Weapons: Ochukras typical wields the Necromantic Staff in combat, but he has been known to employ all the abilities shared by the five Serpentine Tribes. Gallery: Ochukras humaniod form.jpeg|Humaniod Ochukras Drawn minifigure Ochukras.jpeg|Drawn Minifigure Ockukras Ochukras Constrictai Form.png|Constrictai Och: One of Ochukra's five five Serpentine forms Ochukras Venomarai Form.png|Venomari Ras: One of Ochukras' five Serpentine Forms Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Galvatreams Villains